It is often desirable to connect circuit components to connector contacts to provide filtering, as to block high frequency noise. Capacitors are the most common type of circuit component that is used for this purpose. Each capacitor must have one terminal connected to the contact and another terminal connected to ground potential, usually though a metal shell of the connector which is grounded. One approach is to use a one-piece ceramic connector array, which is costly and nondurable. Another approach is to mount a circuit board on the connector, with holes drilled in the board and capacitors mounted on the board, and to connect a grounding trace on the board to the connector shell. In most cases, it is necessary to provide separate leads to connect the grounding trace to the connector shell, which increases the cost and reduces the reliability of the connections. A construction which mounts and connects components to the connector shell using a minimum number of parts, would be of value.